A Crazy Day at Seattle Grace
by iloveprimetime
Summary: My first fanfic! Please review! The daughter Izzie gave up returns and Addison's nephew brings chaos to the family!
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- NIGHT

It is early in the morning at Seattle Grace hospital. Izzie, Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex are all in the locker room changing into their scrubs. Izzie is leaning on a locker eating what else but her usual apple. Everyone looks half asleep.

IZZIE

How much more time do we have to serve?

GEORGE

Izzie, its a residency not a prison term.

IZZIE

A surgical residency is a prison term.

Cristina looks into her planner.

CRISTINA

To be exact, 6 years and 361 days.

GEORGE

You're keeping count?

CRISTINA

What like you don't?

MEREDITH

Are you sure? 6 years and 361 days exactly?

CRISTINA

Not including today.

IZZIE

Why wouldn't you count today? The suns not even up yet.

CRISTINA

If I've gotten out of bed it counts as a day.

MEREDITH

What if you spend the whole day in bed?

CRISTINA

Then Burke would be one very happy man.

ALEX

I didn't need to hear that.

Bailey enters.

BAILEY

Let's go all. We've got four victims of a car accident coming in. Two major two minor. Let's move it!

The interns lazily begin to leave the locker room.

MEREDITH

What were people doing out driving this early?

GEORGE

We were out driving this early.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

The interns are rolling in three gurneys. Izzie and Alex are rolling in a gurney holding a teenage boy, JOSHUA. Meredith and Alex are rolling in a gurney with a man in his forties, Cristina and Bailey are rolling in a gurney with a woman in her forties.

BAILEY

Let's bring him to trauma one. Let's move!

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

We cut back and forth between Bailey and Cristina treating the woman and Meredith in Alex treating the man. After working hard to revive the patients, they both die. After the woman dies Bailey looks through the window to the trauma room where Alex and Meredith were treating the man. Meredith shakes her head.

BAILEY

Time of death, 6:02.

Izzie enters.

BAILEY

Was there any family?

PARAMEDIC

Their daughter was in the car. She's being treated in trauma three.

BAILEY

How old?

PARAMEDIC

Not sure. She looked 9 or 10.

BAILEY

Thanks.

IZZIE

Dr. Bailey? We need your help in trauma 4. The driver of the vehicle that ran the red light is waking up.

BAILEY

I'll be right there.

IZZIE

He didn't make it?

BAILEY

No.

Izzie looks at the patient and her eyes widen.

IZZIE

Oh my god.

BAILEY

What?

IZZIE

Its, its Mr. Carson.

BAILEY

You know him?

Izzie looks directly at the paramedic.

IZZIE

Where's the daughter?

THEME SONG

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MORNING

We now see a 16-year-old boy, LOGAN MATTHISON, sitting in bed. Bailey enters very coldly.

LOGAN

Are they okay? The family I hit?

Bailey holds up her finger in front of his eyes.

BAILEY

Follow my finger.

Logan follows it with his eyes.

LOGAN

I don't know how it happened. I'm a very careful driver. I, I even scored a perfect on my exam. My Dad said I was a natural driver.

BAILEY

Hold out your arms and close your eyes.

Logan holds out his arms.

LOGAN

He says it's cause of all those race car video games I used to play.

BAILEY

You can open your eyes and put your arms down now.

Bailey begins to write on his chart.

LOGAN

Did you call him? My Dad?

BAILEY

No.

Logan sighs of relief.

BAILEY

You worried about him finding out about the crash? Or your huffing?

LOGAN

You know about that?

BAILEY

It's kinda hard to hide that kind of thing from a drug test.

LOGAN

Look, I don't do it all the time. Just on the weekends and stuff to relax.

BAILEY

It's Monday morning.

Logan looks disappointed in himself.

LOGAN

It was a really tough week.

BAILEY

I see.

Logan looks down, not sure what to say.

LOGAN

Look, um, is my aunt here? She works at this hospital.

BAILEY

Who's your aunt?

LOGAN

Addie Montgomery...or Shephard. I'm not sure what she goes by now. It's kind of hard to keep track.

BAILEY

Yeah, shes here alright.

LOGAN

Could you get her for me?

BAILEY

I'll see if she's busy.

LOGAN

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

Derek and Addison are sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee. They are flipping threw a newspaper searching for a house.

ADDISON

Oh here's one. Two bedroom, two bathrooms, a finished basement...

DEREK

What do we need two bedrooms for? One for me one for you?

Derek smiles playfully.

ADDISON

It could be a guest room.

DEREK

We never have guests.

ADDISON

Or Doc's room?

DEREK

A whole room for a dog?

ADDISON

Or a baby.

DEREK

What's wrong with the trailer?

Alex Karev walks over to Derek and Addison.

ALEX

Dr. Shephard?

DEREK AND ADDISON

What?

Alex looks to Addison.

ALEX

Dr. Bailey is looking for you.

ADDISON

What for?

ALEX

I don't know. Something about your nephew.

ADDISON

My nephew? Which one?

ALEX

I don't know. He's in trauma 4.

Panic fills Addison's and Derek's eyes.

ADDISON

He's sick?

ALEX

Why else would he be here?

Addison and Derek storm off past Alex.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

We are back in Logan's room. Logan is sitting in bed looking down into his thumbs fiddling in his lap. Addison and Derek enter the room. Alex follows behind them and stands at the back of the room. The nurse, Olivia, is fixing his IV. When she finished she walks to the back of the room and stands by Alex.

ADDISON

Logan!

Addison rushes over to his bedside and gives him a hug. This is a side of Addison we don't see very often. Logan looks extremely relieved to see his aunt.

ADDISON

Thank God you're alright. What happened?

Logan begins get a little choked up. He's so happy to have his aunt with him. Derek sits down at the end of the bed.

LOGAN

I ran a red light, Addie. I hit another car.

Logan becomes more and more childlike as he speaks. Addison sits next to Logan on his bed and begin to wipe his hair out of his eyes and lightly scratch his arm to calm him down.

ADDISON

Oh, honey.

LOGAN

There was a family in the other car. They brought them here I don't know what happened to them or how they're doing.

ADDISON

Aw sweetie, I'm just glad you're okay.

Is this really Addison? She acts extremely kind and maternal towards her nephew. Alex notices her behavior and whispers to Olivia.

ALEX

What's with the she-shephard. Did she forget to take her bitch pills this morning?

LOGAN

And there's something else.

ADDISON

What?

Logan pauses and looks back down into his hands.

ADDISON

It's okay, Logan, tell me.

LOGAN

I can't.

Logan motions his head toward Alex and Olivia. Addison looks to Alex and Olivia.

ADDISON

Hey guys? Could you give us a minute.

Alex and Olivia leave the room.

LOGAN

Derek too.

ADDISON

You don't even want your uncle here?

LOGAN

After he was such a dick to you?

Derek looks down.

ADDISON

Logan, you know I hate it when you talk like that.

DEREK

That's ok. I've got some work I've got to do anyways. Good to see you, Logan.

Derek exits.

ADDISON

Now, it's just us. What did you want to tell me.

LOGAN

I feel terrible.

ADDISON

I know, baby. But accidents happen. You can't always prevent them.

LOGAN

No, that's just it. I could have.

ADDISON

What do you mean?

LOGAN

I was huffing, Addie. I was high when I crashed.

Addison becomes a lot less maternal and more defensive.

ADDISON

You were what?

LOGAN

I didn't plan on driving, Addie. It was just getting late and it was just a five minute ride so I figured...

Addison stands up and begins pacing.

ADDISON

Oh my God, Logan. Do you have any idea how serious this is?

LOGAN

I'm so sorry, Addie. I'll never get high again, I swear.

Addison is speechless.

LOGAN

And I'll do whatever it takes to fix that family's car. Anything!

ADDISON

Are your parents on their way?

LOGAN

No, not yet.

Addison continues to pace back and forth in shock.

LOGAN

Addie? Are you okay?

ADDISON

I'm...I'm gonna go call your mother.

LOGAN

You're not going to tell her are you?

ADDISON

I'll be back later, Logan.

Addison walks out in shock. And Logan begins to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Addison is talking on her cell phone. She is holding her ear to block out all other noise.

ADDISON

Meg, I don't know why you're not answering your phone but you need to call me back as soon as you get this message.

Addison hangs up her phone and Derek walks over.

DEREK

Hey. How you hanging in there?

ADDISON

My sister won't answer her phone. I can't think straight, and my nephew could be going to jail. How would you be?

DEREK

Addie, it was an accident. Logan won't go to jail.

ADDISON

Derek...

Addison looks down at her fiddling fingers then looks Derek in the eyes.

ADDISON

He was high when he was driving.

DEREK

What?

ADDISON

He was leaving from a party at his friend's house.

DEREK

Oh my god.

ADDISON

I checked, they already did a drug screening, the police have already been contacted. He's not even old enough to see an R-rated movie and his life is over.

DEREK

You don't know that.

ADDISON

He hit three people, Derek. And killed two of them. I do know that.

DEREK

Addie...

ADDISON

And I don't know how I'm supposed to feel because I'm so unbelievably furious with him that I can't even look at him but at the same time, I can't shake this urge to walk in there and hold him in my arms, and make everything feel alright.

DEREK

I know.

Derek rubs Addison's shoulder with his hand.

ADDISON

Do you remember the day he was born, Derek? I mean really remember it?

DEREK

Yeah.

ADDISON

I was so excited. I remember they called us at two in the morning to tell us he was born. And I rushed over to the hospital in my pajama pants and a t-shirt just to get a glimpse of him. And then they let me hold him. They laid my beautiful, tiny, innocent little nephew in my arms and it was incredible. I felt like I would do anything to protect him from pain as long as I was alive. But I can't do that for him right now. Not for this.

DEREK

Addison...

Addison's phone rings. Addison looks at her phone.

ADDISON

It's Meg.

Addison answers the phone and turns away from Derek.

Derek walks away and we pan to Izzie on a computer at the front desk. George walks over to Izzie eating a Snickers bar.

GEORGE

Whatcha looking up?

Izzie shuffles with the mouse and closes windows on the computer.

IZZIE

Nothing. Just stuff for a patient.

GEORGE

Are you okay?

IZZIE

I'm fine.

A man in his forties from social services walks up to the desk.

MAN

Isobel Stevens?

IZZIE

Yes?

MAN

Hi. I'm here from social services about a little girl.

IZZIE

Oh yes. Hi.

Izzie and the man shake hands.

IZZIE

Any luck finding any family?

MAN

She's got a grandfather in a nursing home with late stage alzheimers and a distant uncle who lives in France.

IZZIE

That's it?

MAN

That's it.

IZZIE

So what are you going to do?

MAN

Well, were going to take the girl...

IZZIE

Hannah.

MAN

Hannah into custody. She'll probably be placed in foster homes until we can find a more long term arrangement.

IZZIE

How common is it for a 10-year-old to be adopted?

MAN

It's not.

IZZIE

There's nothing else we can do?

MAN

Unless you know of a relative of this child that we don't. Yes.

Izzie hesitates.

IZZIE

Actually. I talked to Hannah and, um, she told me that her parents weren't biological she was adopted when she was born.

MAN

That doesn't really change anything.

IZZIE

But what if we could find her biological parents? Is there any way they could adopt her?

MAN

The odds of that are slim to none. Even if we could find her biological parents I doubt they would want her. They were the ones that gave her up in the first place.

IZZIE

What if I..they did want her? Would it be possible to adopt her?

MAN

I don't know. I guess so. I could look into it. Did the girl know anything about her biological parents.

IZZIE

No...but I think I may know who her mother is.

The man is getting fed up with all of Izzies "what ifs," and guessing.

MAN

Who, Dr. Stevens?

IZZIE

It's me. I'm her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay its kind of a short addition…I would have written more but Desperate Housewives is on! I hope you like it.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Addison is upstairs in the NICU. She is holding a brand new baby and she hands him to a little girl about age seven sitting in a rocking chair. There is a man standing behind her looking over her shoulder. This man is the children's father.

ADDISON

Here you go. Your new little brother.

Addison places the baby in the child's arms and kneels down next to her.

LITTLE GIRL

He's still sleeping?

ADDISON

Yeah, baby's sleep a lot.

MAN 2

What do you think, Ashley? Isn't he cute?

LITTLE GIRL

Yeah.

ADDISON

Make sure you don't hold his little head up too much. You don't want him to have trouble breathing.

LITTLE GIRL

Okay.

MAN 2

Thank you.

ADDISON

You're welcome.

Addison begins to walk away when one of the nurses rushes over to her.

NURSE

Dr. Shephard? You're wanted in the ER. It's your nephew.

ADDISON

What's wrong?

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

Izzie is in a trauma room stitching up a teenage boy's arm. The man from social services peaks into the room.

MAN

Dr. Stevens?

IZZIE

Yes?

MAN

Can I speak to you for a moment?

IZZIE

Um, sure.

Izzie looks to the teenage boy.

IZZIE

I'll be right back.

The boy nods and Izzie takes off her gloves as she walks towards the man. Izzie and the man step outside of the trauma room.

MAN

I looked into your request.

IZZIE

And?

MAN

There isn't a precedent for this type of situation. But I did discuss your situation with a colleague of mine. She said that because legally you have no connection to the child we cannot temporarily place her in your care unless you are a certified foster parents.

IZZIE

(Disappointed)

I figured as much.

MAN

However, it is extremely difficult to find a home for children Hannah's age. And you seem to currently have a stable, respectable career. It is possible that you could adopt her back.

Izzie smiles.

IZZIE

Are you sure?

MAN

I can't promise you anything. But if there really is no family, and no will and you get yourself a good lawyer, there's a very good chance, Dr. Stevens, that you could get your daughter back.

Izzie smiles. She's unbelievable thrilled and becoming all choked up.

IZZIE

Thank you.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- CONTINUOUS

We are now back in Logan's room. He is lying sleeping in his bed. Meg, Logan's mother is sitting at Logan's bedside. Addison rushes in.

MEG

Oh Addie, you're here.

Addison give's Meg a hug.

ADDISON

How are you hanging in there?

MEG

Honestly, I'm a mess.

ADDISON

He's gonna be fine, Meg.

MEG

Not when I get through with him he's not. What was he thinking? What could have possibly been going through his head to make him do something so stupid!

ADDISON

I don't know.

MEG

Where did I go wrong, Addie? He was such a good boy.

ADDIE

I know.

More to come! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think? Do you all like Addison's storyline or Izzie's better so far? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey enters and walks over to Logan's bedside.

BAILEY

Hello Dr. Shephard.

Dr. Bailey turns to Meg.

BAILEY

Hello, I'm Miranda Bailey. I've been taking care of Logan.

Meg and Bailey shake hands.

MEG

Megan Matthias. Logan's mother.

BAILEY

Mrs. Matthias, we ran some tests on your son and I'd like to discuss the results with you. Would you like to come someplace more comfortable with me?

MEG

No. Here is fine.

BAILEY

When we have patients with drug use we check the function of their major organs.

We cut to a close up of Meg's hand grabbing Addie's.

BAILEY

Now, usually it's the liver that is damaged with Logan's type of substance abuse and organ donation is necessary as soon as possible. But in you son's case, it was his kidneys that were damaged.

MEG

So he doesn't need a transplant?

BAILEY

Not right away. You see, Logan's left kidney suffered much less damage than the right. If Logan stops huffing now, we have every reason to believe that he can survive up to five years on that kidney alone.

MEG

Wait, people survive full lives with just one kidney.

BAILEY

Yes, but Logan's has already been damaged. Mrs. Matthias, no matter what, your son will eventually need a kidney transplant.

MEG

Oh my god.

Meg sinks down into a chair next to Logan's bed. Addison remains strong.

BAILEY

I'm very sorry, Mrs. Matthias.

MEG

What are the odds of Logan getting a kidney?

BAILEY

Well for an anonymous donor it's hard to say. Logan has o-negative blood which, unfortunately, brings his odds down slightly.

ADDISON

Plus the damage was self-inflicted, which doesn't help either.

MEG

So what do we do? Wait for someone to die?

BAILEY

Nobody needs to die. Logan only needs one kidney. So a donor could donate one of his or hers to Logan and still lead a perfectly normal life.

MEG

So, if we matched bloodtypes, one of us could donate a kidney to him?

ADDISON

Meg, were both A negatives. Neither of us can do it.

BAILEY

What about Logan's father or siblings?

ADDISON

Josh is B positive. So their dad has to be B too.

BAILEY

Well for now, we'll put Logan's name on the UNOS list. If there are any other relatives in town have them come in and we'll get them tested.

ADDISON

Thank you, Miranda.

BAILEY

You're welcome.

Bailey exits.

MEG

This is unbelievable. This is un-fucking-believable! I fed him, I clothed him, I taught him right verse wrong, I took care of him! I gave him everything. And then, just like that, he screws everything up.

ADDISON

Calm down, Meg. That's not helping.

MEG

What about Mom or Dad? They could match.

ADDISON

They're both in their eighties. No surgeon would allow a donation from them.

MEG

There's got to be someone.

ADDISON

What about a cousin?

MEG

Frank's an only child. You know that.

ADDISON

No, I mean on our side. What if Derek and I had a baby?

MEG

That's ridiculous. You two are barely even married.

ADDISON

I'm pretty sure Derek is O-positive. If I'm dominant recessive there's a 50 chance the baby would match.

MEG

Are you sure?

ADDISON

It's a simple punnett square.

MEG

Addison, that's crazy.

ADDISON

No, it's easy. You put two O's on top and an A O on the...

MEG

That's not what I meant. I can't ask you to do that.

ADDISON

You didn't.

MEG

Then I can't allow that. It's wrong.

ADDISON

So is not doing anything to help Logan.

Addison's pager goes off.

ADDISON

Crap. What do they want now?

Addison turns off her pager.

ADDISON

It's Karev, my intern.

MEG

You should go.

ADDISON

Will you be okay for a few minutes?

MEG

I'll be fine. Go.

ADDISON

Okay.

Addison and Meg hug.

ADDISON

I'll be back soon.

Addison exits.

So what do you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys I made an alternate ending to chapter five and then added on another scene. Tell me which way you like Addison's convo to end with her sister! I hope you like the new stuff. Please please review!

MEG

This is unbelievable. This is un-believable! I fed him, I clothed him, I taught him right verse wrong, I took care of him! I gave him everything. And then, just like that, he screws everything up.

ADDISON

Calm down, Meg. That's not helping.

MEG

What about Mom or Dad? They could match.

ADDISON

They're both in their eighties. No surgeon would allow a donation from them.

MEG

There's got to be someone.

ADDISON

What about a cousin?

MEG

Frank's an only child. You know that.

ADDISON

What about a friend of Logan's? What ever happened to that Matthew kid he used to talk about all the time?

MEG

I don't know his bloodtype, Addie.

ADDISON

We could test him.

MEG

How about Derek? Do you know his bloodtype?

ADDISON

No.

Addison's pager goes off.

ADDISON

Crap. What do they want now?

Addison turns off her pager.

ADDISON

It's Karev. My intern.

MEG

You should go.

ADDISON

Do you think you'll be okay for a few minutes?

MEG

I'll be fine. Go.

ADDISON

Okay.

Addison and Meg hug.

ADDISON

I'll be back soon.

Addison exits.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

We are back in Hannah's room. Hannah is sitting on her bed drawing a picture. Izzie walks up to her.

IZZIE

Hi Hannah. How are you feeling?

Hannah shrugs her shoulders.

IZZIE

Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?

Hannah shrugs her shoulders again. Izzie sits down next to Hannah.

IZZIE

What are you drawing?

HANNAH

Just a picture.

IZZIE

Can I see it?

Hannah hands the paper to Izzie. On the paper is a drawing of a dog.

IZZIE

Very nice. Is this your dog?

HANNAH

No. I don't have a dog. My mom says they're too messy.

IZZIE

Well, she was right. My roommate got a dog and it drove us all insane.

HANNAH

My friend, Caylie, has a dog. One time, it ran away and it showed up at my house.

IZZIE

Well he must have just liked you better than Caylie.

Hannah smiles.

HANNAH

I think he really did. I played with him all the time.

IZZIE

Yeah?

Hannah nods.

IZZIE

Hannah, I've got kind of a funny question for you.

HANNAH

Ok.

IZZIE

What have your parents told you about the day you were born?

HANNAH

Nothing. They don't know anything. I was adopted.

IZZIE

How about your biological parents? Did they tell you anything about them?

HANNAH

Not really.

IZZIE

Have you ever imagined what it would be like to meet your biological mom?

HANNAH

Can you keep a secret?

IZZIE

Sure.

HANNAH

Don't tell anybody this but sometimes, I like to imagine that my real mom is a celebrity.

Izzie looks slightly disappointed.

IZZIE

You want your mother to be a celebrity?

HANNAH

Wouldn't that be cool? And when we meet she'll be able to take me to all of her movie premieres and we'll meet other famous people like Brad Pitt and Britney Spears.

IZZIE

But what if your mom were a doctor or a lawyer? Wouldn't you like that too?

HANNAH

That would be cool too I guess. But then I couldn't meet Brad Pitt.

IZZIE

Well what if Jennifer Aniston punches Brad Pitt for cheating on her?

Hannah looks at Izzie confused.

IZZIE

Someone's gotta suture him back up.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER


	7. Chapter 7

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Derek is typing at a computer in a private office. Addison enters and Derek looks to her with excitement.

DEREK

Addison, I've got great news!

Addison barely hears Derek. She falls into his arms for a much needed hug.

ADDISON

What could possibly make all this better?

Addison stands back up.

DEREK

Addie, Logan was driving our old Corolla we gave him.

ADDISON

So?

DEREK

So, last week Toyota issued a recall on all '97 Corollas for break troubles. I checked. There's no record of Logan having it fixed yet.

ADDISON

Yeah, but he's still responsible.

DEREK

No, he's not. There's no proof that the crash was his fault and not the car's. He can't be charged with anything more than illegal drug use. Which, surprisingly, sounds great in comparison to manslaughter.

ADDISON

Are you sure?

DEREK

I even checked with an old friend of mine that works for DOJ. What's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled?

ADDISON

There was a problem with Logan's test results.

DEREK

Is he okay?

ADDISON

His drug use has injured both of his kidneys. He's going to need a transplant.

DEREK

Oh my god.

ADDISON

Look, you know I don't do crazy things unless I'm completely desperate. He's my baby nephew, Derek, so I have to ask. What's your bloodtype?

DEREK

O-positive.


	8. Chapter 8

Go to the story A New Day Has Come for a continuation 


End file.
